Special Training
by Reese1
Summary: The war is over, but Naruto is a frustrated single who can't get with the girls. Tsunade takes it upon herself to "educate" him about women.
1. Lesson 1: I'll Teach You

What do you do after you've saved the world?

To Naruto, that was a very pressing question. The end of the war was just the beginning of a new life for him. He was done fighting. Konoha and the ninja world was at peace. Everything was all good. There was just one serious problem.

He was still a hapless virgin.

"Damn," Naruto said out loud to himself, "I really need to get a girlfriend."

It was some time after Sakura had confessed to him, trying to get him to stop chasing after Sasuke. At the time, Naruto did not return her feelings. Now, he figured, was as good a time as any.

He knocked on Sakura's door one morning.

"Naruto! What brings you here?"

It was now Naruto's turn to be nervous.

"Uh... Sakura... hey... I was wondering... remember that time you said you love me?"

Sakura blushed.

"Yeah."

"I know it's kind of late and all, but I was wondering if you still felt the same way."

Sakura smiled.

"Oh, I see. You're here to ask me out finally. Single life getting you down?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, sorry to break it to you, but that confession happened a _while_ ago. Like several years. I've moved on. I'm not in love with you anymore."

"What? You have a boyfriend?"

"I sure do. Does it surprise you that other men find me attractive and want to ask me out?"

"Who?"

"I don't think I'm ready to share that with you at this time."

"Oh. I see."

"You know, you were hitting on me for years, and I finally opened up to you, and you missed your chance. You had a prime opportunity to get together with me and you blew it."

Sakura pointed a finger in the air as if to emphasize a teaching point, or as her ninja teachers would say, "the take-home message."

"I hate to break it to you Naruto, but the world does _not_ revolve around you. Even though you're the most powerful ninja in Konoha and a war hero and all that. When it comes to women, you have _no_ fucking clue."

Naruto shrugged, crestfallen. He sauntered away from Sakura's home, trying his best to conceal his disappointment. He'd really thought that things between them were going so well!

A short distance away, behind a corner of a nearby alley, Shizune watched the events most intently. She scribbled some notes into a notepad, writing down the following observation: _"subject has no fucking clue about women."_

Later that day, Naruto walked over to the ramen stand to take his lunch. As he sat down at the counter, he noticed Hinata sitting alone next to him. She looked much the same, except something was different. As his eyes were drawn down toward her chest, he realized what that something was.

Her tits were huge!

Was she always this big? Maybe they were, and he'd just never noticed. Hinata's tits were easily D cups. He'd always thought they were more like B cup size.

Damn, son!

He shook his head and averted his eyes to avoid being called out as a pervert... which he was, of course. Hinata turned toward him and smiled.

"Oh, hi, Naruto," she said.

Memories of their long ago encounter played back through their minds. It had happened shortly after the battle with Pain. During that time, Hinata had confessed her undying love for him.

_"Naruto... I love you!"_

Those words, so boldly spoken by Hinata, echoed in Naruto's mind. He remembered she had confessed to him in the heat of a battle. He remembered, at that moment, he had been stunned. Then it all came back to him. Images of Hinata hiding behind a tree to spy on Naruto training. He had never understood it at the time, but she had secretly been in love with him all those years.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he tried chatting up Hinata.

"Say, Hinata, you look... different."

"Do I?" she smiled and turned toward him, her low cut shirt showing off her bodacious curves.

"Remember that time you confessed to me, and then asked me out later after the battle?"

"Sure I do, Naruto. You gave me the 'friends' speech. I was heartbroken for months afterward."

"Oh... yeah... sorry about that. My bad."

"Are you trying to hit on me or something now? After all these years?"

"Well... what if I am?"

"You're just finally noticing my naturally large breasts, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't say that..."

"I always had to tape them tight against my body so they wouldn't get in the way. I had a complex about my body and didn't want other people to notice. But now, after getting some counseling, some therapy, I'm finally comfortable with my body image and I can unleash my big boobs on the rest of the world."

Hinata had become unusually vocal. Naruto could not remember the last time she had said so many words without interruption. She was usually so shy. Was this a new, more confident Hinata? If so, she was quite hot!

"So..." he ventured. "Wanna go out with me?"

"Not a chance," Hinata said, waving her hand in front of Naruto's face. "You're just interested in my boobs, after all. You shameless pervert."

Naruto slumped in his seat, once again thwarted. He ate his ramen soup in silence. Afterward, he walked off and took a stroll through Konoha, trying to get over his abject sexual frustration. From a nearby shop, Shizune again watched him from the shadows. She took out her notepad once more and jotted down: _"subject likes big tits."_

The next morning, Naruto found himself summoned to Lady Tsunade's office. It had been a while since he and Tsunade had talked, so he felt himself in unfamiliar territory as he entered the doors leading to the Hokage office. Shizune guided him inside and closed the doors behind him. She pointed out the single chair in the middle of the room, which sat a few meters away from Tsunade's large mahogany desk. Behind the desk, Tsunade was busy reading papers and signing documents. A large stack of papers sat on one side. Naruto looked around. The office room was sparsely decorated, very Spartan, and the windows facing the street were closed with drapes, although the faint rays of the sun shone through, illuminating the room.

"You called me here?" Naruto said as he walked in.

"Please," Tsunade said, gesturing toward the chair in front of her, "have a seat."

Naruto sat down. Shizune left the room.

"It's come to my attention, Naruto," Tsunade said, stopping to look up from her work and gaze at him, "that you're trying to get a girlfriend."

"Well..." Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck "heh, heh, maybe, yeah."

"It's also come to my attention that you're failing miserably."

Naruto stopped laughing.

"Hey, now," he said, "I don't see how my personal life is any of your business-"

"It's very much my business, because you are the future leader of this village. You may think that you know everything you need to know to be the best ninja in Konoha, but there is one key skill you are missing. You are totally pathetic and vulnerable when it comes to women. I've been watching you. I've had Shizune keep tabs on you."

Tsunade produced Shizune's notepad and flipped through the pages in front of Naruto. The pages were filled to the brim with Shizune's laconic and blunt observations about Naruto's "love" skills - or lack thereof.

"Talk about embarrassing. Could you be any more pathetic? Did you know, Naruto, that there are female ninja out there who are skilled in the art of seduction? What do you think would happen if an enemy ninja, who happened to be a hottie with big tits, were to approach you? Do you think you would stand a chance? You think you could resist her charms or take control of the situation?"

Naruto swallowed hard as he thought about that. Shizune came back with a tray of tea cups and handed a cup of tea to both him and Tsunade.

"No, probably not," he answered at last.

"So," Tsunade said, "in other words, if a female spy came to you and wanted to fuck you, you'd probably be totally helpless. You'd probably divulge every secret possible just to get laid. After all, you're so desperate to get some, you're even trying to ask out Sakura. What the fuck is wrong with you man?!"

"Ha ha, yeah," Naruto muttered. "I guess I really do suck when it comes to women."

"Let me share something with you, Naruto," Tsunade said, pointing a finger at him. "I've watched you for a long time. I've taken a personal interest in your career. I want to see you overcome your little 'problem.'"

"Uh, okay. And how do you suggest doing that?"

Tsunade stood up and walked slowly toward a nervous Naruto, who remained seated while sipping on his tea. He couldn't help but start to notice her figure. She had always had a beautiful figure - pretty face, large busty chest, slender waist, big hips, long legs.

"I wouldn't mind teaching you what I know."

His eyes were drawn almost magnetically to her chest. Concealed by the folds of her kimono robe, he could appreciate the large swell of her breasts. At the center, the robes revealed her cleavage, the smooth pearly white color of her skin, that shapely quality of her breasts as they jutted out, seemingly restrained by her clothes, wanting to come out. He liked the way her breasts looked. He started to wonder what it looked like under her robes.

"You said... teaching me?"

"Yes," Tsunade smiled. "I'll give you _special training_. You must learn how to conquer a woman's heart. But in order to accomplish that, you must become comfortable with a woman's body. You must learn the delights of a woman's body."

She stopped in front of him and leaned forward to meet him eye to eye. Naruto found her gaze hard to meet, so close up and personal. His eyes went down to her cleavage again. He could make out the deep valley that formed between her two breasts and observed the depth of that valley, imaging that if he looked hard enough, he could see all the way down to her belly. The folds of her robes loosened somewhat as she leaned forward, allowing Naruto to see more of her breast flesh. Beneath her robes, he could see the perfect fullness of those globes, but it was just covered enough so that he was unable to see her nipples. He found himself very much wanting to reach forward and touch her.

"Do you like what you see?" Tsunade asked.

His mouth dry, Naruto nodded. He put his now empty cup of tea to rest over his groin, trying to cover up the swell of his erection.

"Are you sexually attracted to me?"

Naruto nodded again.

"Good... You must do everything I say," Tsunade said.

She opened up the folds of her robes slightly to expose more of her chest to Naruto, still concealing her nipples.

"Do everything I say, if you want this," she added.

"What do you want me to do now?" Naruto asked.

"Don't move. Stay still."

Naruto felt hands touching his, removing the tea cup from him and tying them behind the back of the chair. It was Shizune, tying him up. The whole time, since Tsunade had explained everything to him, he had completely forgotten that her loyal assistant was even there.

Tsunade walked back to her desk and cleared the papers from it. She sat down on the desk and faced Naruto.

"First," she said, undoing the belt of her robe and opening it up slowly, "We must train your senses. Starting with the sense of sight."

Naruto swallowed hard as he watched her pull each side of her kimono robe apart, revealing more and more of her chest as she did so. Her full breasts were gradually revealed to him. He marveled at their perfect shape, enormous size, smooth pearly color, and the way her breasts sloped toward their peaks, leading to her nipples. Each nipple was perfectly formed, large areolae, one inch in diameter, with the nubs of flesh protruding from their base, growing more erect. He could even make out the slight indentations along the tip of the nipples themselves. Naruto could not help but stare at Tsunade's incredible tits, and Tsunade smiled with the effect she was having on her young pupil.

Tsunade licked a finger and ran it along her breast, each one, starting at the top of her breast bone and working its way in circles around her breast, working their way inward toward her nipple, where she gently rubbed and squeezed it, moaning to herself as she did so.

"Are you getting excited, Naruto?" Tsunade moaned as she closed her eyes and arched her head backward.

"I'm thinking about you, Naruto," she added. "I'm thinking of the things you're going to do to me. The way you're going to touch my breasts. The way you're going to caress, suck, and fuck them..."

Her robes were completely open, revealing her naked chest and torso. Her lower half was covered by her black pants.

Naruto, his eyes focused on Tsunade's amazing tits, felt a bit of pressure on his groin. He looked down and was surprised to find Shizune undoing the zipper of his pants.

"What are you-"

"Shh," Shizune put a finger on his lips and tilted his head back toward Tsunade. "Eyes on the mistress, only."

Naruto could barely think as he felt Shizune pull the zipper down and then reach into his pants, sliding her hand quickly through his underwear to pull his erect penis through the opening of his pants.

Exposed to the open air, his cock quivered a bit, as if embarrassed, then pointed straight upward, firm, hard, and throbbing, as if newly emboldened.

"Watch me, my dear," Tsunade said. "Watch this body. Learn every contour, every curve. This is the pleasure that awaits you. You just need patience, and it will be yours."

She pulled down her pants, leaving only her thin black panties to cover her most private area.

Tsunade ran her hands up and down the length of her body, from head, down to her chest and abdomen.

"Imagine, Naruto," she said, "I'm thinking about you touching me like this, first with your hands, then with your tongue... then with your cock."

Naruto gasped as he felt oil being poured onto his cock, and Shizune grasped it with her hand softly.

"You've got a very nice cock," Tsunade said. "I can see it from here. It's nice and long and thick."

She spread her legs apart on the desk in front of Naruto and put her hand down her panties, gasping as she slipped her own fingers inside of her vagina.

"I'm thinking about how good it's going to feel inside me," she said. "Imagine your cock wrapped tightly by my pussy. You want to feel my pussy, don't you?"

"Yes!" Naruto gasped as he felt Shizune's hand slowly stroke his cock, sliding up and down.

"I know if feels good having Shizune do that," Tsunade said, "But you must resist, lover. You must hold off cumming as long as you can."

"I'll try!" Naruto uttered as he felt a tingling jolt of pleasure emanate from his dick, from Shizune rubbing her hand over the tip of his penis. He tried not to think about how good it felt.

"That's the only way you can make me come," Tsunade said, gasping as she slipped her own finger in and out of her pussy. She found her moist, hot clitoris and began stroking it under her increasingly wet panties. Naruto could see how her whole body trembled as she stroked herself, and his eyes were drawn to the triangular center of her groin, to those panties maddeningly covering her core. He noted the growing patch of wetness spreading across the thin fabric, and the moist strands of pubic hair that he could see above and to each side of her thighs. At that moment, he desperately wanted to see her pussy, and even more, wanted to thrust his hard dick inside of her.

"You want me, don't you?" Tsunade said. "That's good. I'm thinking of how you're going to pound my pussy."

She stroked herself with increasing speed, moaning more with each time: _Ah! Ah! Hah! Nnnn!_

At the same time, Shizune picked up the speed on her hand job, pumping Naruto's cock without mercy, the slickness of the body oil and the light pressure applied by her expert hands sending fresh waves of pleasure up and down his dick, causing his hips to quiver as if demanding more, more, more.

"Oh, I want you so bad, Naruto," Tsunade said with urgency as she continued touching herself, bringing herself to a climax, "I want your hard dick inside of me, thrusting in and out of my pussy, (oh!) you can't take it anymore, (uh!) you're going to cum-"

Shizune gave one final jerk and squeeze to Naruto's cock, and he could not contain it anymore. He bucked his hips, rising briefly from his seat and extended his back in an arch as he cried out a guttural cry of pleasure. The cum exploded from his cock, flying into the air, the space between him and Tsunade, ribbons of the creamy fluid spurting out as he ejaculated hard. Shizune continued to stroke him, as if urging him on, until the final burst of cum came flying forth and he felt the familiar post orgasmic quiver travel up and down the length of his body. At the same time, Tsunade also came, crying out Naruto's name as she touched herself, her juices flowing out, soaking her panties and seeping down her thighs onto the desk. She arched her back like Naruto, and her head flew backward as she cried out.

When they were both done climaxing, the two stared at each other for a while, across the short distance between Naruto's chair and Tsunade's desk. Both were breathing heavily and sweat dripped down their brows. Both had the flush of pleasure on their faces.

"This is just the beginning," Tsunade said. "Do you want me right now? Do you want to have sex with me?"

"Yes," Naruto said earnestly.

Tsunade smiled and licked her lips. "Good. But you can't touch me just yet. You must wait, love. Be patient and you'll be rewarded."

She got up slowly off the desk, and, still half naked with her robes open, walked toward him. Her chest was right in front of his face. Her tits were inches away from his mouth. Naruto desperately wanted to lean forward and take those huge tits in his hands and mouth. He leaned forward, but the bonds still restrained him. Tsunade noticed that and smiled.

"Come back next week," she said as she closed up her robes and walked away, leaving poor Naruto horny and frustrated in his chair.

A whole week...

It was going to be a very long week...


	2. Lesson 2: Blindfold

Naruto passed through the next week in a daze. He went through the motions of his daily life in Konoha, but in the back of his mind, the memories of his encounter with Tsunade hovered along the edge of his consciousness. He vividly recalled the thrill of seeing Tsunade's body, while at the same time he felt the frustration of unsatisfied desire. Inevitably, he found the need to masturbate twice a day for three straight days while dwelling on the erotic pleasures that he could only imagine.

At the appointed day and time, he made his way back to Tsunade's office once more. He felt a slight hardness in his groin, from the anticipation alone. His heartbeat picked up with every step, until he felt a pounding in his chest that was nearly unbearable. Standing right outside her door, he felt a sudden shortness of breath and sweating, causing him to pause and take a deep long breath to calm his virgin nerves.

He knocked on the door twice. There was a silence and time seemed to stand still for him. Then, after a short moment, he heard Tsunade call out "come in," from inside, and he entered the room.

It was later in the day, and the room was darker, as the shades were again drawn. Tsunade was alone this time. Again, she sat behind her desk, her face propped up against her hand, leaning on her elbow. With that bored-looking posture, she looked almost too casual, as if this was a purely ordinary meeting, where nothing lewd was about to take place. Then she winked at him, signaling her intentions as she stood up to meet him.

"Are you ready for your next session?"

"Yes."

"Good. Put this on. Cover your eyes."

Tsunade tossed a long strip of black cloth to Naruto. He stretched out the blindfold and tied it around his head, complying with her instructions. The cloth was thick, and he could see absolutely nothing. He felt a strange sensation when this happened. It was a sudden feeling of helplessness, but at the same time he felt more turned on.

"What do I do now?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade put a hand on each side of his face and slowly drew it to her own.

"Kiss me," she said.

His lips parted ever so slightly as Tsunade brought him in for a kiss, and their lips brushed against each other. It was light and tentative at first, their lips touching ever so briefly. Then, as they became more familiar with the feel of each other's lips, the two began pressing their lips each other against each other more deeply and fully. Their lips interlocked and exchanged places repeatedly, with Tsunade sucking on Naruto's lower lip, followed by his upper lip. He sensed the warmth of her lips touching his and as they deepened their kiss, he felt too the moisture of her saliva. Deprived of his sight, he felt his remaining senses heightened - the warmth of her body crushed against his, the taste of her lips and saliva, the low moaning emanating from her throat, and even the very smell of Tsunade, a faint flowery fragrance mixed with the smell of her sweat.

"Put your arms around me," Tsunade whispered, stopping the kiss just long enough to say that. Tsunade put her arms around Naruto as he did the same, and their bodies pressed together even closer. She urged him to move his hands along her back, up and down. Naruto slid his eager hands over the curves of her neck, shoulders, and back, feeling her backside through the fabric of her robes, and, at her urging, moved his hands even further downward, along the small of her low back, down to her hips, finally touching her buttocks. Naruto forcefully rubbed his hands along her broad ass cheeks, grabbing and squeezing them as he pulled her as tightly to him as he possibly could, his erection raging inside his crotch and pressed against Tsunade's groin, their aroused genitals separated by the barrier of their clothes. Soon, Tsunade started slipping him the tongue, moving her tongue out of her mouth to slither along his lips and invade Naruto's mouth. Naruto responded in kind, moving his tongue out to meet hers, and their tongues writhed and snaked around, over, and along each other, taking turns to explore each other's mouths. After this prolonged deep kiss, they paused, both out of breath.

"That was my first kiss," Naruto said.

"Really?" Tsunade said, laughing. "I hope it was a good one. There's going to be a lot more 'firsts' for you, I think."

She stepped away from Naruto for a bit, breaking off the embrace. When she stepped forward again, she took one of Naruto's hands. She slowly placed it on her left breast. He felt the shape of her breast through the fabric of her clothes. His heart sped up a bit and he felt his head grow hot, and his dick hardened again.

"You like big tits, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you like mine?"

Tsunade guided his hand between the folds of her kimono, laying it to rest on her naked cleavage. His hand rested right in the deep valley of her bosom.

"Yes, I love them."

"Good. Touch my breasts all you want. But only my breasts for now. Understand?"

Naruto answered by moving his hand in exploration over Tsunade's breasts. He moved his hand inside her robe and probed her naked tit flesh with his tentative fingers. As he moved, he sensed the softness, the ripe fullness, and the smoothness of her amazing breasts, and heard Tsunade moan slightly as he squeezed one breast gently. His breathing quickened. His hand moved in the direction he knew her nipple to be. Gradually, he was able to sense the outer borders of her areola, running his fingertips over the tiny goose bump texture that lay on the periphery of her nipple, before the larger nub of flesh, her nipple itself. As he touched it, running his fingers excitedly over it, slightly squeezing it and caressing it, he felt the nipple harden under his touch, and he knew that Tsunade was also becoming sexually aroused.

The throbbing sensation in his groin begged for release. He didn't know how much more he could take, touching and feeling up Tsunade's incredible tits and fantasizing about the hot things he was going to do next, like suck her nipples and then... perhaps they were going to go all the way today?

As Naruto worked on Tsunade's tits with both hands, he continued caressing them through the opening in her robes. Tsunade moaned in response, as if to encourage him, and she reached down to take hold of his cock. As she did so, the kimono robes slid off her shoulders, and Naruto sensed she was completely naked, at least above the waist. Naruto gasped as he felt Tsunade grabbing hold of his dick. He wondered at that moment what she looked like. He started thinking about her vagina, and wondered if she was getting wet down there. The desire to find out whether she was wet became an overwhelming distraction. On impulse, Naruto took one hand off of Tsunade's breast and reached down toward her pelvis.

"Can I touch your pussy?" Naruto asked hastily.

"Hey," Tsunade said, "What are you-oh!"

Naruto's hand reached down to the wet clump of pubic hair near Tsunade's opening, but before he could go further and slip his finger into her pussy, he felt Tsunade grab hold of his hand and, with an over-the-shoulder throw, slam him to the ground without warning.

It happened so quickly that Naruto was completely taken out of the mood. He forgot that he had been touching Tsunade's hot body. Instead he just felt general soreness throughout, stinging from being thrown.

"I told you, only my breasts, Naruto," Tsunade said angrily. "You are a very naughty young man. Disobedience will not be tolerated."

Naruto felt her foot planted on his chest as he lay flat on his back, still blindfolded.

His sight returned to him as Tsunade ripped the blindfold off. What he saw at that moment was a sight that he would not soon forget.

Tsunade was standing over Naruto, completely nude. As Naruto looked up her smooth legs, he tracked them all the way up to her groin. Even in the muted lighting of the room, he would make out all the details of her pussy, in its full glory. He felt his erection return again as he beheld the perfect line of her thighs meeting at the hips, with her swollen pair of pink labia at the center with the visible line of her pussy entrance, that cavern of mysterious and carnal delights, all framed by her damp pubic hair.

"I hope you enjoy the view, my dear," Tsunade said. "You won't be seeing this again for a while, let alone touching it. I'm sorry to say that, because I did enjoy it quite a bit. Today's session is over."

She crouched a little, drawing her wet snatch even closer to Naruto's hungry eyes. When she did so, he could see how wet she was. Her pubic hair was soaked through, her pussy lips were very moist, and a single streak of clear fluid seeped down one of her thighs. It was almost as if, by bringing her vagina closer to his eyes, that Tsunade was taunting him, letting him get a good look so he could think of nothing else but the sight of her hot wet pussy, which would bother him so much that night that he would be obliged to get up and jerk off to release the tension and frustration, and with the end result that he would want to have sex with her even more. It was as if she was sending him a message :_ I'm in control. I decide when it's time for us to fuck. Want me. Desire me. Think only of me._ She knew the effect she was having on him, judging from the bulge in his pants, and she reveled in it.

"Time for you to go home and reflect on your behavior."


	3. Lesson 3: Secret Touch

Thoroughly chastened by what happened during the last special training, Naruto had no choice but to quietly wait for his next opportunity. For two weeks, he received no communication from Tsunade and dared not try to approach her at her office. On the fifteenth day, Shizune handed him a small piece of paper.

It was a folded hand written note. On it, Tsunade had written:

_Chunin exam coming up. Sit next to me. Top level._

The chunin exam, as Naruto well remembered, was a multi-stage test for the genin ninjas to advance to the next level. The last part usually involved a tournament style battle, held in a large arena. In Konoha, it was a Coliseum type of stadium arena. Usually this was one of the biggest events of the year, one that the entire village looked forward to, and which was always well attended to full capacity. He wondered what Tsunade had in mind, asking him to sit next to her. Perhaps she wanted to talk.

The day of the exam arrived, and Naruto climbed the steps to the top level of the arena. He found Tsunade, sitting next to Shizune, with an open seat on the other side of her. Tsunade noticed his arrival and made eye contact with him. She smiled. Naruto made his way over to Tsunade's side, as casually as possible, trying not to draw any attention to himself. He didn't want the other people of Konoha to notice them and make gossip about them. After all, he thought such a thing would be bad for the Hokage's reputation.

The exam started and the tournament fights began. Honestly, Naruto, though he was normally up to speed on all the ninjas and their abilities, found himself unable to pay much attention to what was going on down below, in the arena, where all the action was taking place. He heard the murmuring of the crowd, the low conversations taking place, the comments on the action, and the reactions to the action, whether they be cheers or groans, and at the same time, he didn't hear it. He could care less about the fucking ninja fights when the hottest woman he knew was sitting next to him. A woman whose hot juicy tits he had fondled just two weeks before. He kept sneaking glances at Tsunade, wondering what she was thinking. She had a coat placed on top of her lap. She was dressed in a sleeveless blouse and skirt, and he had a good view of her cleavage, from the seat next to her. She turned toward Naruto.

"A bit hot, isn't it?" she said. She eyed his orange jacket, as if trying to hint to him that he should take it off.

Naruto, taking the hint, took off his jacket and put it on his lap as well.

Slowly, Naruto felt Tsunade's hand go from her own side to his leg. She rested her hand on his thigh for a while. He looked down at her hand, but Tsunade whispered to him, "Don't look down, just watch the fight. Keep your eyes on stage."

He swallowed hard and nodded. His penis started to harden, enjoying this secret public encounter they were about to have.

The hand slowly but surely worked its way along the leg, slipped under the jacket that covered his lap, and came to rest directly over his groin. His dick was rock hard by this point, and he felt, through his pants, the warmth and pressure of her hand. Tsunade pressed against his dick and moved her palm forward and backward, massaging his cock indirectly. At length, she began to squeeze her hand against the swollen lump of his groin. At first she did it gently, then more firmly and aggressively. With her other hand, she guided Naruto's hand to her own leg and the edge of the covering coat. His hand came to rest on her bare leg. Naruto felt as if his hand were on fire, touching against the naked skin of her thigh. He felt his excitement ramp up even more when Tsunade slowly undid the zipper of his pants, under the cover of his jacket. His breathing picked up and he tried to maintain a calm outward appearance, but it was growing more difficult by the second. Her hand worked its way into his pants and found the opening in his underpants, where it found its target at last, his rigid hard cock. He remembered how she had briefly touched him when they were making out, but this was even more incredible. With her hand encircling his naked cock, Naruto could think of little else, least of all the conclusion of the fight that had just taken place before them, and the announcement of the next fight.

"Touch me too," Tsunade whispered without looking at him. "You have my permission this time."

Tsunade slowly moved her hand, sliding it up and down his cock, jerking him off under the cover of the jacket over his waist. She pumped his dick, moving her hand along the entire length, pausing to play the sensitive tip of his penis with her adroit fingers, as if she knew the exact way to play him, like a master puppeteer, and with each small movement, she elicited lightning jolts of pleasure up and down his cock. At the same time, Naruto, freshly emboldened by her "permission," stealthily slid his hand beneath the coat that covered her waist, feeling his way up her smooth warm thigh. He felt the warmth of her skin increasing as he approached the center. Finally, his eager fingers reached the spot that he had been fantasizing about for two whole weeks, the forbidden place, her hot wet pussy. He brushed his fingers against the thin fabric of her panties, but he managed to find the lacy edge of her underwear and easily slipped his finger under it, pushing it aside. As his fingers inched up her thigh and toward her vagina, he registered all the sensations by touch, the feeling of her skin, the strands of her pubic hair, and finally the swollen wet warmth of her labia, her pussy lips.

_I'm touching Tsunade's pussy!_

The excitement of becoming acquainted with her pussy, along with the pleasurable sensations created by her hand working the shaft and tip of his dick was too much for him. With each stroke of Tsunade's hand pumping his cock, he felt fresh waves of ecstasy building up in his groin, until he could sense his cum working its way along his testicles, getting ready to ejaculate. Tsunade sensed his impending orgasm and accelerated her hand job, which pushed Naruto over the edge. His penis, with one final convulsion, gave way at last. He closed his eyes and held his breath as he came hard in his pants, each contraction of his cock bringing him over the edge with pleasure. He felt a variety of emotions. First, intense sexual gratification. Second, embarrassment at having ejaculated and messed up his own pants. Third, worry that someone around him in the audience had noticed his silent, discreet orgasm. Somehow, the fact that they were in public and surrounded by unsuspecting people amplified his pleasure and turned him on even more. Even after coming, he continued to feel Tsunade's slick hand, covered with his cum, on his cock, touching and stroking it.

Now, it was Naruto's turn. While Tsunade continued to stroke his cock, sticky with cum, he fingered the outer lips of her pussy. He delighted in how wet it was. Slowly, he advanced his probing fingers, first his index finger, then his index and middle finger together, into her vagina. He could sense the smooth and slick warmth of her vaginal canal, and he noticed Tsunade's breathing quickened as she closed her eyes. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks, but she managed to maintain control and keep quiet while Naruto continued to finger her. He grew more daring, sliding his fingers up all the way to his knuckles, as far as it would go, in and out, keeping up a steady rhythm.

"Just imagine," Tsunade whispered, "how good it's going to feel with your cock inside me."

Naruto nodded silently. He continued his blind exploration of his teacher's pussy, which grew wetter and wetter by the minute. After some probing, he managed to find the soft swollen nub of her clitoris and he began to rub his fingers over it. Tsunade gasped, covering her mouth with her free hand to prevent anyone else from hearing, as the sensations coming from her clitoris threatened to overwhelm her self composure.

"That's good," she whispered. "But do it more gently. Take it slow."

He slowed down the fingering of her clit and worked his fingers in a slow steady circle, massaging her sensitive core.

Meanwhile, down below, the fight on display was reaching its finish.

With each passing minute, Tsunade's face grew more flushed and her breathing quickened. Her chest began to move with the rhythm of Naruto's stimulation of her clitoris.

"That's it... I'm getting closer..."

The cheering of the crowd at the announcement of the winner of the match was the moment Tsunade had been waiting for. Naruto managed to finally bring her over the edge with his merciless fingering of her pussy and clit, and as the crowd erupted in applause and cheers for the winner, with neither Naruto or Tsunade paying much attention to who was fighting whom, Tsunade felt the orgasm hit her, the muscles contracting up and down her body, and her neck extended slightly backward as, with the noise of the crowd drowning her out, she whispered urgently, "I'm coming, I'm coming," and then cried out with a barely restrained ecstatic groan, "Ahhh!" Naruto continued to slide his finger in and out of her pussy until she had finished with her orgasm.

Tsunade and Naruto finally withdrew their hands from each other's genitals to clap in applause with the rest of the crowd at the conclusion of the tournament. They both pretended that nothing had just gone on between them, even though Naruto's hand bore the slick wet traces of Tsunade's pussy juice, while Tsunade's hand still had a coating of Naruto's semen on it. Naruto turned to Tsunade and noticed her put a cum-flavored finger in her mouth, licking the cum off her fingers and smiling a devious, lascivious smile. She invited him with her eyes for him to do the same. Naruto put his finger to his lips and smelled the musky essence of Tsunade's pussy, before licking the fluid off his finger as well. He could taste the subtle saltiness of her fluids and found himself wanting more.

The chunin selection exam having ended, Tsunade instructed Naruto to meet her immediately afterward in her office. Apparently, the special training session for the day had not ended yet. He had no time to change his clothes or go anywhere else. He felt slightly chagrined that his underwear was still soaked with his own cum, a sensation which he found sticky and uncomfortable. He didn't exactly like walking around with his jizz splattered all over his own dick and pubic hair, worrying if there was any tell-tale wet spot that anyone could see on his pants.

When he arrived, he found Tsunade alone in her office. She immediately walked over to him and shut the door. Then, putting a finger to his lips to indicate silence, she knelt down and hastily undid his pants buckle and unzipped him. Slowly, he felt his erection returning.

"Did you like today's little 'field trip?'" Tsunade said. "Did it excite you, us making each other cum in public?"

Naruto whispered, "yes."

"I'm sorry I made you make a mess in your pants," Tsunade said with a tone of mock chagrin, her facial expression indicating the opposite.

She pulled down Naruto's pants and underwear, leaving him standing half naked with his erect cock pointing up toward Tsunade's face.

"Look at all this cum," she said as she ran a finger up and down his sensitive organ. Naruto closed his eyes and moaned. He knew what he wanted her to do next, and she knew as well.

"Allow me to clean you up," Tsunade said as she licked the underside of his shaft, drawing another moan from Naruto. She licked his dick from every angle, finally stopping to lick the sensitive head, until she finally enveloped him with her mouth and proceeded to suck his dick with great vigor and enthusiasm.

"Uh!" Naruto said. "Oh fuck, that feels so good!"

"I was _very_ turned on today," Tsunade said, pausing her blowjob. "I wanted to give you a _reward_."

She resumed her blowjob, sucking him up and down the length of his cock, forcing his cock all the way down to the back of her throat at times, picking up the speed and sliding her tongue around and along his cock, making sure to stimulate the sensitive head with her tongue as well. The warmth and wetness of her mouth was incredible, and it made Naruto fantasize about just how good her pussy would feel if her mouth felt this good.

"Uh! Don't stop!" Naruto cried. He leaned against the wall behind him to steady himself. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he rested them against her head but made no attempt to push Tsunade in any direction. He didn't think she would like that and he was eager for the blowjob to continue with no interruption. His legs felt weak at the knees. It took all his willpower to remain standing while Tsunade relentlessly sucked his cock. Finally, he felt the cum building up for a release and his balls drew up. Tsunade, sensing this, grabbed hold of Naruto's ass cheeks with her hands as she stepped up the pressure of her sucking, just a little bit more.

"I'm... I'm gonna cum..."

Tsunade made no answer as she sucked him even faster until the orgasm hit Naruto and he came into his lover's mouth, sending waves of fresh cum with each contraction of his dick. Throughout it all, Tsunade kept sucking him, until the orgasm finally subsided and the ejaculation ended. He was surprised by how much he was able to cum, given that he had just ejaculated a short while earlier that day. Finally, Tsunade took her mouth off his spent dick and smiled as she swallowed his load.

"I hope you enjoyed that," Tsunade said, "I need to get you ready for my pussy."

"I... I want to fuck so bad..." Naruto said.

"Soon, my dear. You've done well so far."

She stepped backward and pulled off her blouse in one smooth motion, revealing to Naruto once again her enormous, shapely tits.

"Last time," Tsunade said, "I got you used to the shape and feel of my breasts."

She stepped backward and led Naruto by the hand to the couch along the wall of her office. Tsunade, naked above the waist, lay down on the couch and invited Naruto to her side with her open arms.

"Now, I want you to taste my breasts. I want you to suck and fuck my tits right now."

Naruto, naked below the waist, looked down at his limp, post-orgasmic dick, and frowned, discouraged.

"I don't know," he said. "I just came. It might be a while before I can get hard again."

"Don't worry," Tsunade said, bringing his face down to her breast, where he could see her hardening nipples up close, "You're young and virile, you should be able to get hard and cum for a third time, easily."

Naruto, feeling his heartbeat and his breathing quicken in excitement and anticipation, lay on top of Tsunade and cupped her breasts with his eager hands. Once again, he appreciated the softness, the fullness, and the weight of her huge tits. He kneaded her breasts with his hands and squeezed her nipples. Finally, he could take it no more, and he took her nipple with his mouth, sucking it. He felt himself losing his self control as he sucked her tits, working his tongue over and around her erect nipple in every direction, taking as much of her juicy breast in his mouth as he could and sucking on it. He heard Tsunade give a gentle moan in response, and he moved over to the other breast to do the same. As Naruto sucked her nipples, she responded by reaching down to stroke his cock, slowly and surely bringing it back to full hardness. When Naruto had sucked on her tits for long enough, Tsunade reached down to grab her bottle of body oil and poured it between her breasts. At her gentle guidance, Naruto positioned himself so that he was sitting on top of Tsunade, straddling her with his hard cock between the deep valley of her breasts.

"Now fuck me," Tsunade whispered urgently. "Fuck my tits until you cum."

Naruto slid his cock back and forth, sliding through the crevice of her amazing rack, while Tsunade put her hands on each breast, pressing them together to more fully envelop Naruto's dick. As he methodically fucked her tits, Naruto reached down with his hands to take hold of each firm nipple and played with them as well, pinching them and squeezing them until Tsunade cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. The feel of her warm soft breasts, the wetness created by the lubricating oil, the visual stimulation provided by her heaving tits, the feel of her hard nipples under his pliant hands, and the sounds of Tsunade moaning and grunting with unreserved pleasure drove Naruto forward. He picked up the steady speed of his hips, thrusting them back and forth, back and forth, watch and feeling her tits move with each thrust, until he once again felt and saw the pre-cum seeping out, and he knew he was about to explode again.

"I'm... I'm coming..."

"Do it! Cum on my tits!"

With a last thrust, Naruto cried out "Uh!" and Tsunade pressed her breasts even more firmly together, squeezing against his overwhelmed cock as the cum exploded from the tip, shooting up her chest and even spraying on her face. Both of them were still for a moment, breathing hard, collecting themselves and recovering from the intense ecstasy they had just shared. Tsunade smiled a she licked some of the cum off her lips.

"You're progressing well," Tsunade said as she put her hands on Naruto's hips, still straddling her chest.

"In one week," she said, "we'll have the next lesson."

"One week?" Naruto protested. "That seems so long-"

"It's necessary for you to recover. You came three times today. You need to rest now. But don't worry, love. Next time I'm going to step it up for you. You'll come over to my house for dinner."

"Sounds nice," Naruto said.

"After dinner, you'll be having me for dessert."

Naruto gulped. He started picturing all the naughty things they were going to do together.

She winked.

"Try to contain yourself until then."


	4. Lesson 4: Dessert

The following week, at the appointed time, Naruto made his way to Tsunade's home for dinner. He felt ill at ease, going to her private home. It was a sense of nervousness combined with sexual anticipation. He wondered what she meant by having her for dessert. He imagined all the things we was going to do to her. Last time, he had become acquainted with her pussy; perhaps, this time, he would become more intimate with that part of her body. Tsunade welcomed him into her home as if it were just a normal meeting, almost like a date, and the two sat down to dinner together. They barely spoke during the meal, each of them occupied with thoughts about the after dinner entertainment.

Naruto ate the last bite of his food, and the two looked at each other from across the dinner table. Under the table, Naruto could feel the erection building up in his pants. Tsunade smiled and walked over to the couch nearby. She sat down on it and allowed her robes to open partly, revealing more of her cleavage. She had in her hand a jar of honey. Slowly she poured a little of it onto her chest as Naruto watched.

"Do you like sweet things?" she asked.

"Yes," Naruto said, his mouth getting dry as he watched her spread open her robes to reveal her naked breasts. The honey spilled between and onto her luscious globes and he watched it flow slowly down each breast, some of it dropping onto her furniture. She seemed not to care about that. Tsunade motioned for Naruto to come over to her side.

"I'm a mess now," Tsunade said, pouting as she stared down at the honey all over her tits. "You should clean me up."

Naruto joined her on the couch as she lay down on it and bent down to start licking the honey off her chest. She moaned and arched her back, lifting her chest off the couch, as if yearning for his touch. He licked and sucked the flesh of her chest, moving his tongue all over her tits, covering every square inch, making sure each spot was licked clean. He dove into her cleavage and sucked the space between her tits as well. Finally, he saved her firm nipples for the end, drawing more gasps as he gently sucked and bit them. Tsunade instructed Naruto to sit up a bit so she could pour more honey onto her body. He watched as she honey trickled onto her abdomen, heading in a downward direction, passing her navel and finally stopping over her underwear. Her kimono robes were completely off by this time.

"Take it off," Tsunade whispered and Naruto hastily obliged, savoring the sight as he pulled off her panties, taking in the sight of her pubic hair and vagina. The stream of honey resumed, dripping down on top of her pubic hair and finally landing on her vagina, overflowing more and dripping onto the couch below.

"Oops," she said. "Looks like there's more for you to clean up."

Naruto grinned as he bent back down over the now naked Hokage, resuming his dessert, sucking the honey off her belly and moving slowly, inch by inch, down to her crotch. He paused as he made his way to her pubic triangle and looked up at her. She nodded for him to proceed. Naruto moved his tongue over her groin, cleaning the honey off her crotch and finally moving down to her pussy, where he came face to face with her cunt, her legs spread open for him to eat her out.

"_Itadakimasu_," he declared as he plunged his face into her hot wet pussy, snaking his tongue in and out in every direction, making sure to lick every last drop of honey, and finding the sweet taste of the honey mixed with the salty taste of her vaginal secretions. He places his hands around her thighs to steady himself as he ate her out. He felt her legs tense as he worked his way in and around her vagina, kissing her labia as well as her inner thighs, moving in a circuit until he got back to business, where he plunged his tongue as far up her vagina as he could. He heard her moan and tighten her pussy in response, and felt the increased slickness and moisture. She reached down to steady his head with her hands as he dined on her, urging him not to stop, and when his tongue flicked upward and found her sensitive clitoris, the pleasure stepped up one notch further for her and she gave out a high pitched cry of delight.

"Uh!" Tsunade cried. After a prolonged session of eating her pussy, Naruto paused and looked up at her, licking his lips as he did so. Her face was flushed with desire.

"Take your clothes off," she whispered urgently, and Naruto stepped off the couch, moving as quickly as possible to remove his clothing, until he was standing before her lying form, his cock fully erect and ready to go.

"Are you ready to fuck?" she asked.

He nodded.

Tsunade opened her arms to receive him. "Then come inside."

Naruto positioned himself over her body and marveled at how beautiful she was, from head to toe. His cock was so hard it felt ready to burst. He focused on what was going to happen next. He couldn't believe that, after all these weeks, he was finally going to taste all the delights of her pussy. His cock tip hovered over the entrance and he steadied himself as, slowly, he inserted his tool inside of her.

"Oh!" Tsunade closed her eyes and moaned as she received his erect cock. "Your cock feels so good, being inside of me. I feel it stretching me out- fuck, that feels so good!"

Naruto likewise gave a guttural moan of pleasure as he moved his hips, pushing his penis all the way inside of her. She was so wet already from the foreplay that he slid inside of her vagina with ease. He paused as he felt his cock go all the way and savored the sensations of her hot cunt, the warm wetness and the slight pressure from her vaginal walls as her muscles contracted tightly against him.

"Do you like this feeling? Do you like my pussy?"

"I fucking love your pussy!"

"Good," Tsunade grunted as she moved her hips in sync with Naruto's. "Then keep thrusting, in and out, move your dick inside of me. Fuck me hard."

"Like this?" Naruto said as he pulled out almost all the way before thrusting his cock back in all the way, at full speed, slamming his hips against hers, drawing a moan from his lover.

"Yes! Uh! UH!" Tsunade wrapped her legs and arms around him as he buried his hungry cock inside of her pussy. At the same time, he kissed her on the lips, neck, ears, and chest, while his hands moved from her back to her tits, caressing her soft smooth skin.

The erotic sensations of her pussy wrapped around his cock was too much for Naruto. He slowly felt the cum building up and moving from his balls up his dick as he kept up his steady fucking. He thought to himself, how long has it been since I entered her? A few minutes? He tried not to think about it, but with each thrust, he felt that familiar tingling sensation traveling the length of his dick, and he responded by speeding up his thrusts, wanting to feel each jolt of pleasure, more and more. Tsunade's cries of ecstasy spurred him on, and he reached the point where he was violently slamming his cock in and out of her, pounding her pussy, until he cried out, "I can't take it any more! Can I... can I come?"

"Come inside of me," Tsunade moaned as he gave a final thrust and exploded inside of her, the hot stream of his cum shooting out in waves, the orgasmic spasms overcoming his dick as he desperately tried to push his cock deeper and deeper inside of her.

When he was finally done ejaculating, he opened his eyes and looked at his lover. His cock remained firmly planted inside of her cunt, although the erection was subsiding, allowing some of his cum to seep out. Their entire bodies were drenched in sweat. Their chests heaved with their recent exertion. Their faces were flushed with passion.

"How was that? Did you enjoy your first time fucking my pussy?"

"Yes, I did. Was it good for you?"

Tsunade laughed.

"Are you kidding me? That was so quick. Not nearly enough to make me get off. To put it bluntly, it was unacceptable."

She waved her finger in his face and smiled jovially.

"But you get a free pass this time since you were a virgin. We need to work on your stamina next. We'll have sex every day until you get me to come. I need to feel my body fucking explode from your hard cock coming inside my pussy. Do you think you'll be ready?"

Naruto swallowed hard again, wondering what kind of punishment she would dish out if he failed to make her orgasm.

"Yes."

"Good," she said. "I'll look forward to our next session..."


	5. Lesson 5: Escalation

"Are you getting close?" Naruto whispered.

He and Tsunade were engaged in another session of hot, sweaty sex. Both of them were naked. His hands tied to the bedpost behind his head, Naruto lay helplessly on the bed as Tsunade rode his erect cock as hard as she could.

"Mmmm!" Tsunade grimaced in pleasure as she rocked her hips back and forth, sliding her wet pussy over his cock.

It was part of Tsunade's master plan to achieve an orgasm. As Naruto writhed helplessly on the bed, striving to lift his hips up to meet hers, Tsunade kept up a steady grinding motion of her hips. She moved back and forth, up and down, reveling in the feel of his dick embedded inside her pussy. When Naruto started to moan and alert her that he was getting close, she stopped and pulled back. The initial surge of pre-cum forming within his cock would subside, and he would feel frustrated once again at not being allowed to have a release.

"I can't come?"

"No, dear," Tsunade said, "not until I do first."

Naruto breathed long and hard, concentrating on trying to relax his groin and let the urge to ejaculate dissipate. He wanted to come so badly but she wouldn't let him. They had already had to stop in the middle of intercourse three times. Each time, Tsunade lifted herself off his cock and allowed him some time to cool down.

Tsunade grasped on his tool once more, feeling the hardness start to come back. However, each time she slipped his organ back inside of her, he found his dick was even more sensitive to the pressure of her vagina. The time to ejaculation seemed to shorten each time.

"Are you ready to continue?" she asked seductively. Naruto nodded. Slowly, she positioned herself over his penis and felt him fill her up again with his flesh. She concentrated on squeezing her vaginal muscles against his dick, applying pressure to the head of his penis. As she did so, each contraction brought pressure against her swollen clitoris, and she began feeling the pleasure start to build up.

"Tsunade... I don't know if I can hold it much longer..."

"You must, dear," Tsunade said, grinding her hips back and forth, steadily increasing the speed of her fucking, "I'm getting close."

Naruto arched his back a little, trying to thrust his pelvis upward, wanting to feel his dick go all the way inside her, wanting to feel the rough pressure of her rapidly slamming her hips against his own. With each contraction of her vaginal muscles on his penis, Naruto felt a jolt of pleasure being sent down his dick, and he sensed the pre-cum wanting to come out. Within seconds, he could sense the pre-cum seeping out of his tip, signaling the barrage of cum to follow, and he pumped his hips against her even more desperately.

"In a minute..." Tsunade said, rapidly sliding her hips back and forth, feeling her pussy stretch out with each thrust, sensing the build up of pressure on her increasingly sensitive clit.

"Can I... can I come?"

"Uh! Mmmm! Nnnnn!" Tsunade cried out in response, arching her own back, allowing Naruto a view of her gorgeous sweaty tits shaking up and down with each moan, nipples fully swollen in arousal. As she clamped her pussy on his dick one last time, feeling him thrust against the resistance of her tight pussy all the way to her womb, she felt the orgasm hit her finally, and she screamed incoherently.

"I'm... I'm coming! Uhh! Uhh! Uhh!" Tsunade moved her hips even faster as she ecstatically rode his cock, shuddering from the waves of her orgasm. As if the feel of her wet cunt enveloping his cock wasn't enough, the sounds of Tsunade's orgasmic moans and heavy breathing gave Naruto an extra bit of erotic stimulation, which was all that was needed to push him over the edge as well.

_"Come inside me!"_ she finally gave him permission to orgasm.

"Uh!" Naruto grunted. "I-I can't hold it-I'm coming! Ahh!"

With one final jagged thrust of his pelvis against hers, Naruto arched his back and cried out as he shot his seed deep inside of her pussy. With each thrust of his dick up her dripping wet pussy, he felt the hot cum shoot out in bursts, until the orgasm subsided and he had finished coming.

Tsunade leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

"That was very good, Naruto," she said. "think you have enough for another round?"

Naruto nodded. He would be crazy to decline, the sex felt too good.

Tsunade lifted herself off of Naruto's spent cock and lay on her side, next to him on the bed. She undid the ropes on his wrists, allowing him to relax for a bit.

"What do you have in mind now?" Naruto said, after they had spent a few minutes just touching and caressing each other, getting ready for more sex.

"I love your cock," Tsunade said, "and I want you to make some shadow clones of yourself so you can stick it everywhere you can - my pussy, my mouth, even my ass."

"All at the same time?" Naruto said, a little daunted by this latest assignment.

She nodded. "Do your shadow clone jutsu and fill me up right now."

Tsunade moved down to his cock and started sucking it vigorously to make it hard again; within a few seconds of her expert tongue massaging his dick, she had made him hard again. Without any further delay, she positioned himself on top of him and slowly guided his erect cock back into her already wet pussy, still slick with cum from their last bout.

"Mmm!" Naruto moaned as he felt her wetness surround his penis once again.

"Now, do it," Tsunade whispered.

As Tsunade ground her pussy on his cock, Naruto weaved the hand signal and shouted "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and at once, two other shadow clones with equally hard cocks appeared, ready to get in on the action.

"Uh!" Tsunade moaned as Naruto's dick thrust in and out of her snatch. She turned toward one of the clones and directed him to her rear side.

"Take your hard cock," she ordered, "and ram it up my ass right now."

She had managed to position herself in a way that, as her body was mostly horizontal over Naruto as she fucked him, her butt was protruding up and outward.

The clone scratched his head in hesitation as he beheld her delicately pink, tight-looking asshole. "Are you sure? Is that a safe thing to do - stick it in your butt and pussy at the same time? I've never done anal before. Is it ... uh... sanitary?"

"What the heck?" Tsunade snapped incredulously, turning to glare at the ass clone. "I want cock and I want it _now_. And you're worried about _hygiene?_ This is what you do: quit your bitching, lube up that hard thick dick of yours, and let me take it up the ass like I want to!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the clone scrambled to comply.

"Ooooh!" Tsunade moaned, her eyes widening with initial discomfort as she felt the clone Naruto's cock stretching her anus before sliding all the way in with less resistance, "that feels good." Having a cock inside both her pussy and ass at the same time was a new experience for her, and she could even feel each cock pressing against each other through the muscular layer separating her vagina and rectum.

She turned to original Naruto and chided him "You better behave yourself darling."

Naruto nodded, focusing on his thrusts, trying his best to replicate what he had done the last time he had gotten her to come.

Tsunade directed the second clone to position himself with his knees on either side of the original Naruto's head, so she could give that clone a blowjob. As she took the clone Naruto's cock in her mouth and gave him head, the clone moaned in pleasure. Original Naruto, glancing upward, could see what was going on, and found the sight of his clone's nutsack, swaying back and forth as his lover's mouth sucked his rod, so close to his face somewhat unsettling, notwithstanding the erotic excitement he received from watching her suck dick so up close and personal. The effect was like watching a porn movie, both detached from it and actively participating in it at the same time, and it drove him forward with relentless desire. With that final adjustment, Tsunade could now experience a cock in every feasible bodily orifice, her pussy, asshole, and mouth, all at once. If it had been physically possible, she would have liked to have added a fourth cock sliding between her massive tits, but she couldn't think of a way to make that work comfortably, so she had to settle for three dicks instead of four. Perhaps that would be a topic for future study, a daunting challenge indeed.

Tsunade took a slight pause to asked the three Narutos how they were doing.

"Does it feel good?"

"Uh, mmm! Yes!" blowjob Naruto uttered excitedly, jutting his hips back and forth, eager to have her envelop his tool in her mouth, "don't stop!"

"It's so tight and wet," anal Naruto exclaimed, pumping his hips against her sweet shapely ass. "It feels just as good as your pussy."

"Oh!" the original Naruto cried out, grinding his cock into her pussy as he grabbed hold of her soft tits, kneading her erect nipples as he did so, "I'm sure your mouth and asshole feel really great, but your pussy is still the best!"

"Isn't it, though?" Tsunade agreed as she resumed sucking clone Naruto's throbbing cock. In all the sweaty excitement, she had sort of lost track of time, and could not remember just how long they had been at it. Since they had fucked earlier, Naruto's stamina for resisting ejaculation had improved, and she figured they probably had been going at it for around ten, maybe fifteen minutes, which for Naruto was pretty good. When he had started as a virgin, he could only last a couple minutes. She knew that all three Narutos were reaching their limits though, and at length, as she felt the orgasm building up in her loins, she let herself go, opening herself to the ecstasy and feeling it rip through her, and she stopped to let out a primary scream of ecstasy. It was the signal to the three Narutos that it was okay to release as well, and they blew their loads all at once. Never had Tsunade experienced something as remarkable as having three young healthy dicks filling her up; she felt a pleasurable fullness in her pussy and ass as the Narutos exploded inside of her. Blowjob Naruto began spraying his load all over her face and chest, so she hastily resumed sucking his cock, wanting to help him finish, reveling in the orgasmic spasms of his cock down her throat.

When it was all over and the two clones vanished, having accomplished their job, a spent Naruto and Tsunade lay side by side on their sweat stained bed of passion. They stared at the ceiling together.

"You're getting good at pleasing a woman," Tsunade remarked.

"Aw, thanks," Naruto grinned. "I'm glad you're here to teach me."

"You know," Tsunade said, "I know I said all that stuff about ninja women seducing you, but the truth..."

"Is what? That your little spiel was all bullshit?"

"No, silly. The truth is, I was just horny and wanted to fuck. And I thought you might be good in bed."

"Oh. Nothing wrong with that."

"We're not done yet, love. I've still got some more ideas for us."

Tsunade grabbed his limp dick and squeezed it suggestively. But Naruto, rather exhausted from having had three simultaneous orgasms, was unable to respond to her aggressive touch. At least, not right away. To his surprise, he felt his cock growing erect again under her ministrations.

"Uh... that's great. Can't wait."

He just hoped he would survive whatever she had planned next.


	6. Lesson 6: Ode to Excess

One week later

Naruto and Tsunade sat on Tsunade's bed, stripped down to their underwear. As Naruto reached over to start touching Tsunade's body, she stopped him and turned toward the door.

"We're going to have a guest joining us," she said.

"We are?"

"Yes. Remember our first session, when Shizune grabbed hold of your cock and jerked you off?"

"Yeah... it was hot."

Shizune walked in through the door and stood over the bed. The first thing she did was pull off her kimono robes to reveal more of her shapely body. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he beheld Shizune's smooth skin and the form of her breasts. Of course they were not as large as Tsunade's monster tits, but they were quite curvy, large, and tempting in their own right. Naruto could make out the outline of her hardening nipples under the thin fabric of her bra. Unlike Tsunade, Shizune had a more understated beauty. She typically covered herself well, leaving much to the imagination. Naruto could never really tell if she had a nice chest or not... until now.

"How would you like," Shizune said, "instead of just feeling my hand wrapped around your cock, to feel my pussy?"

"I shared with her some of the juicy details about our sessions," Tsunade said, "and she insisted on participating in a hot threesome."

Tsunade pushed Naruto on his back and tugged off his undershorts. His dick stirred to life, stimulated by the prospect of doing both Tsunade and Shizune at the same time. Naruto caught his breath in his chest as he beheld both Tsunade and Shizune stripping off their underclothes to reveal their naked breasts and pussies.

"What should I do?" Naruto asked, eager to begin.

"Just lie down."

Tsunade positioned herself so that she was on her knees, crouching just above Naruto's face. As Naruto looked straight up, his eyes were drawn toward Tsunade's pussy, which filled his vision as she descended on to his mouth.

"My pussy wants it," Tsunade said as she settled down onto Naruto's face. "Eat me out, Naruto."

Naruto moaned in appreciation as he reached up with his hands to latch onto Tsunade's ass. Her pussy was wet and hot in anticipation of oral pleasure, and Naruto expertly snaked his tongue in and out, past her damp matting of pubic hair to penetrate her vagina lips and flick against her swollen clitoris. As he did so, he constantly moved his lips, squirming for position against the weight of her hips, meeting her wet pussy lips with his own as she ground her snatch against his face. As he ate his lover out, he felt a new sensation against his cock. It was Shizune's hot tongue, sliding up and down, tasting his organ.

"I've been listening in sometimes from the next room, whenever you've done it in the office," Shizune said as she continued teasing his penis. "You don't know how hot it made me. I wanted to join in the fun."

The naked Shizune, already wet from watching Naruto perform oral on her colleague as well as the sight and feel of Naruto's hard cock, quivering in anticipation of ecstasy, positioned herself over his body. As he felt the slight pressure from Shizune's vagina pressing against his cock, trying to find the right angle for penetration, he sucked and kissed Tsunade's pussy with extra vigor, causing her to cry out in delight. He felt some of her musky juices seeping out and dripping down both sides of his chin. Naruto kept up the cunningulus continuously, pausing only to breathe in through his nose, savoring with each inhalation the scent of her raw juicy pussy. He moved his hands from her ass cheeks up her torso to her breasts. He enjoyed a stunning view of her tits from below, which always looked like they were ready to explode from her chest, and his hands groped her mercilessly, working the sensitive tit flesh and squeezing her nipples just the way he knew she liked it. Meanwhile, Shizune, taking hold of Naruto's tool, worked the tip of his cock against her wet, swollen labia, moving it in circles against her, letting herself grow increasingly wet in erotic anticipation.

"It looks like you're ready for me," Shizune announced as she gradually settled her weight down on top his cock. Naruto grunted in response as he felt the slickness and the pressure of her pussy enveloping him as she prepared to ride his dick.

"Oh!" Shizune moaned. "Your cock inside me feels so good..."

"Time to step it up a notch," Tsunade said as she arched her back in response to being tongue fucked by Naruto. "Call in the clones."

With that, Tsunade raised herself a few inches off of Naruto's face, allowing him to weave the sign and utter, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A half dozen nude Naruto clones appeared around the threesome, each of them with fully erect cocks.

"What should we do?" one of the clones asked Tsunade.

"Come over here," Tsunade gestured to him. She placed her hands under her voluptuous breasts and thrust them forward toward him. "Fuck my tits."

Tsunade pointed toward another clone. "Come over here so I can suck your dick."

"Oh," Shizune moaned as she rode Naruto's cock hard, sliding up and down and back and forth, "that sounds like a good idea. I want to suck some cock too."

She corralled one of the clones toward her, where she eagerly took hold of his cock and started going to town on him.

Naruto, through it all, continued his methodical eating out of Tsunade along with his fucking of Shizune, who continued to ride him cowgirl style, drawing continued moans of pleasure from both of them. Tsunade and Shizune, both hungry for more, sped up their rhythmic grinding of their hips against his mouth and cock, which felt incredibly good, but which was rapidly nearing his climax. Clone #1 slid his dick between Tsunade's tits and, from a crouching stance, moved his hips up and down, moving with ease between her luscious sweaty globes. Clone #2 arched his back in ecstasy as Tsunade feasted on his cock, slithering her tongue over and across it, pausing to play with the sensitive tip of his cock with the tip of her tongue, sucking it with extra vigor, repaying him every bit for what original Naruto was doing to her pussy. Clone #3 was experiencing similar pleasure as Shizune deep throated his cock.

"What about us?" the fourth clone inquired. It was getting rather crowded, with two women fucking one guy on top of simultaneous fellatio and tit fucking.

"Come behind me and rub your dick against my back while you reach around and grab my breasts," Shizune suggested.

"The rest of you can just jerk off to us for all we care; after all you're just clones, so honestly, we don't give a shit about you," Tsunade said casually. She pointed to one of the clones. "But don't you come yet. I'm going to need some nice hard cock to finish me off."

"Yes ma'am," the clone responded.

It was a rather bizarre, yet strangely hypnotic sight, a miniature orgy full of thrusting, moaning, sweating, and hip pumping. Naruto's oral performance on Tsunade was starting to pay dividends, as he noted the increased sudden gush of fluids streaming out of her pussy and tricking down his face, and he felt the convulsion of her hips as the electric sensations ran through her body, pushing her over the edge and driving her to speed up her sucking and tit fucking. Her moans were muffled, with clone Naruto's cock filling her mouth, but even so, it was clear from her pitch and volume that she was coming hard. Tit-fucking Naruto couldn't take it anymore, her glorious breasts were just too hot and sexy for his poor dick to endure, and he cried out as the dam broke and the cum rushed out, spurting upward and spraying her wet, heaving breasts with splotches of pearly white. At the same time, fellatio Naruto hit his limit, and Tsunade milked his dick with her expert mouth and tongue as he exploded inside of her mouth. Tsunade did not let up though, and she continued to suck on his dick through every twitch and quiver of his seismic orgasm until she had sucked him dry of all his cum. Original Naruto's dick, buried deep inside Shizune's pussy, felt the pre-cum seeping out, and he followed through with a jagged thrust upward with his hips. It was enough to pass his limit, and he came as well, shooting his semen inside Shizune in bursts with each violent pump of his hips. The final thrusting of his pelvis was enough to send Shizune over the edge as well. Comprehending the orgasm hitting her, she responded by sucking the other clone Naruto's dick extra hard and fast, easily bringing him to orgasm inside her waiting mouth. The other clone, rubbing his dick against her back while grabbing her tits and making out with the back of her neck, came right afterward, shooting his spray up her back. The fifth clone Naruto, reduced to jerking off to the erotic sights before him, cried out, "I'm coming too!" as he unleashed his cum on all of them, spraying his seed every which way, most of it landing on Tsunade and Shizune, but some of it even landing on original Naruto and his other clones. Original Naruto, wholly engrossed in the sensations of the moment, ignored what would have normally been repugnant to him and focused only on finishing his orgasm inside of Shizune.

Tsunade, lifting herself off the exhausted Naruto, reached out for the final remaining shadow clone, the only one of them who had yet to orgasm, and, pulling him to the bed, lay on her back with him on top.

"That felt good, love," Tsunade said, "but I need to cap this off with you destroying my pussy with your cock."

She cried out as the clone sucked her tits with his eager mouth, running his tongue over her hard nipples, while he reached down to stimulate her already wet post-orgasmic vagina.

"You're already so fucking wet," the clone uttered as, without further delay, he plunged into her, filling her up and stretching her walls out with his thick, rigid cock. After Naruto's thorough oral job on Tsunade, her vagina was completely wet, both from her own secretions as well as his saliva. The clone Naruto's dick pumped in and out of her snatch with incredible ease, rapidly sliding in and out as he slammed his hips against hers with each thrust. Tsunade pulled his head down and locked lips with him as they put their arms around each other, their hips furiously grinding against each other, as if each were striving to break through the invisible barrier between them, each move urging his cock to push deeper inside of her.

So close on the heels of her last orgasm, Tsunade felt another one building up from the hard cock buried inside of her, and she moaned ever more loudly in pleasure. "Mmmm! Mmmmm! Mmmm!"

"Are you feeling good?" clone Naruto asked, still moving in and out, maintaining his constant thrusting.

"Yes! Oh, don't stop!" she screamed desperately as, with one final thrust, Naruto pushed his cock as far inside of her as he could possibly go, sensing the vague pressure at the tip of his cock which told him that he was touching her cervix, and he cried out "I'm coming!" as the cum spurted out inside of her.

Exhausted from all their sexual exertions, the clones vanished shortly afterward, their mission complete, and Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune, their bodies entangled and covered in all manner of bodily fluids - sweat, saliva, semen, and pussy fluids, fell asleep amongst the sheets of the bed.

That night, Naruto had an amazing wet dream, better than any he had ever enjoyed as a horny virgin teenager. He dreamt that every woman he had ever, for even the briefest, most fleeting moment, fantasized about, was having hot sex with him, all at once. All these incredible hot women at his feet, completely nude and ready for action. Hinata, Sakura, Shizune, Anko, Karin, Kurenai, Temari, Mei... to name a few. Almost every hot woman he had ever encountered. Their gorgeous tits and pussies invited him. With the help of his army of shadow clones, he proceeded to have hot sex with every one of them, all at the same time. Cum was flying everywhere, all over the place. Many cries of pure, unadulterated ecstasy escaped the women's quivering lips as firm dicks penetrated mouth, ass, and pussy, in various obscene combinations, in one big outrageous fucking orgy of unbridled hedonism. And at the center of it all was Tsunade, her unrivalled body putting all others to shame, opening her arms to him, inviting him to fuck her senseless. The feel of her soft smooth tits under his hands, the firmness of her belly, the girth of her hips, the hot wetness of her pussy wrapped tightly around his cock, overwhelmed his senses and he came hard inside of her. Even when he was done, he immediately felt the urge to do her again, and, with her help, he got hard again within minutes and penetrated her again, coming so many times that his balls were drained completely of sperm and his dick was ready to fall off because he couldn't fuck no more. At that moment, if he would have died, he would have counted his short life a full one.

When he woke, he was just as messed up as when he was asleep. His own dried cum was streaked on his body, along with splotches of pussy juice courtesy of Tsunade and Shizune. His balls ached from the monumental exertions of the night before. But the two women were gone. Startled, Naruto stood up and ran around the house, looking for them. Where the hell were they?

He found a note on the dining table addressed to him. It was from Tsunade, inviting him to her office the next day.

At the appointed time, having had a full day to recover from his sexual exertions, Naruto presented himself once more at Tsunade's office. He found her seated behind her desk, business as usual, dressed in her usual clothes. Her cleavage, as always, was quite plainly visible.

"When I first met with you, Naruto," she said, "you were a hapless virgin. I dare say you've gained quite a lot of experience."

"Yes, I have, thanks to you," Naruto said, seated in his chair, looking from her face down to her breasts and back, feeling his cock stir to life a little.

"I think our special training has come to an end. I have nothing more to teach you."

Naruto's cock immediately deflated a little, as his erection vanished.

"What? No more sessions?"

Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"Now it's time for you to take what you've learned and apply it. Fuck and conquer. Women everywhere will be helpless against your charms. Remember Hinata? I guarantee she wants to fuck you now. I think you'll find word has spread in Konoha about your sexual prowess, and hot women will be lining up to get some."

Naruto folded his arms.

"Well, Lady Tsunade, maybe you're wrong. Maybe you're the only one I want to be with. After all, when you've had the best, why settle for less?"

Tsunade laughed.

"Is that your way of asking me out? You want me to be your _girlfriend?_ Are we going to go _steady? _Go out on dates? Have lots of sex?"

"Uh... yeah... I guess... all of the above... especially that last part."

Tsunade stood up. Saying nothing more, she walked around the desk toward where Naruto sat, watching her nervously. She swayed her hips seductively. He could see her voluminous breasts bouncing slightly up and down as she walked. With one quick motion she tore off her robes, revealing once again her hot naked breasts, glistening with her sweat, her hard nipples inviting him to suck on them. Naruto's eyes widened as he beheld her body once more, naked beneath her open robes, his eyes tracking downward toward the tuft of hair leading to her pussy. She leaned forward, reaching down with her hand to stroke his cock through his pants and brushing her tits against his shoulder as she whispered softly in his ear.

"Then let's _fuck_."


End file.
